nocturneoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
Classtype: Archer *'Armor': Leather, Cloth *'Weapons': Bow, Dagger, Sword, Duals Official Rangers are experienced Scouts who have shunned the idea of working within a regular military unit, choosing instead to work alone or in specialist teams. They are solitary figures with finely honed survival instincts and the ability to endure even in the harshest of environments. In fact, I have only met two Rangers in my lifetime, both of whom were strikingly shy figures, and never seemed at peace in the populated areas of our world. Regarding their weaponry, Rangers are expert archers, and can set traps in anticipation of an oncoming enemy. They are also well trained in the use of daggers, so are able to engage in combat regardless of the enemy’s proximity. A Ranger must always be aware of their surroundings, and has to plan ahead in order to ensure a good victory or a clean kill is attained. PVP To do the majority of bow skills a ranger has to be in close enough range. Ranger becomes good in PVP (especially mass PVP) only at higher levels. It is a certain kill for assassins, templars and clerics represent a hard battle, as well. However, it isn’t hard to beat a sorcerer. Their highest dmg skill does random dmg sometimes it’ll do its regular, 500 dmg or so, then sometimes it will do 1200. There is no stat to increase that like crit rate its just complete random. Ranger is the fighter class with the lowest DPS in Aion. PVE Rangers are slower than other classes at PVE. They are quite hard to level. They tend to solo a lot, since they aren’t that much wanted in parties (low dmg output). Their main ability is kiting, but the range isn’t as high as in L2. The reason why archers are so bad at PVE is that they used to be too overpowered in PVP and had to be nerfed by a lot. Now they are bad at PVE and decent in PVP. Their bows are 2 handed and gear is more expensive than for other classes. However, such a huge cap with archer gear as in L2 doesn’t exist. Arrows are cheap (only 1 kind available and you can carry plenty at a time), soulshots are decently priced, but bows are expensive (you can craft your own too, if you’re lucky). HP/MP Problems with MP/HP haven’t been recorded. Shooting arrows doesn’t cost mana. However, Aion is a skill game and using skills a lot would make a ranger sit every 5min. Skills Rangers can polymorph into a Lycan Knight, bush, bird, wolf, corn monster or a stone. They can still Stun (2-3 sec) and snipe, but these skills seem to work a bit different than in Lineage 2. Rangers have tons of different weapon masteries. There are a lot of different arrow skills and traps to set. Ranger, like assassins, gets Stealth at early lever (invisibility). ::Base Stats *Strength: 100 *Constitution: 100 *Agility: 115 *Accuracy: 115 *Intelligence: 90 *Spirit: 90